Darkness Eyes
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: ChangMin tak pernah menyangka jika brandalan sekolah di jual seperti ini. it is time for revenge and karma does exist BDSM Sex Toys Hybrid!au ChangKyu slight YunJae YooSu
Brak

Sosok jangkung itu terhempas begitu kuat hingga menabrak meja. Pemuda jangkung itu tertaih, mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan meja di sampingnya

Beberapa pemuda lain tertawa melihat pemuda jangkung itu batuk darah. "hey aneh" seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang nyaris perak mendekati pemuda jangkung itu. Dijambaknya keras surai legam pemuda cupu itu hingga manik emasnya dapat melihat dengan jelas manik obsidian dibalik kaca mata tebal milik pemuda jangkung itu.

Pemuda jangkung itu meringis. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pemuda perak itu dari rambutnya. "argh!" pemuda itu menggerang kuat saat si perak makin kuat menjambak rambutnya. "apa maumu?" desisnya tajam.

Si perak tercengang. "hai lihat dia berbicara!" serunya pada pemuda – pemuda di belakangnya disambut gelak tawa pemuda – pemuda itu. "hey dengarkan aku" si perak mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah pemuda cupu itu. "menyiksamu adalah sebuah kesenagan bagi kami" kekehnya menghempaskan kepala itu ke tanah.

Pemuda cupu itu hanya bisa meringis. Seluruh tubuhnya memar dan tidak bisa digerakan. Ia hanya bisa melihat kelompok itu satu persatu meninggalakan ruangan tempat menyiksanya. Pemuda itu terus mengamati si perak. Si perak berdiri di ambang pintu lalu menyeringai padanya. "hey aneh, kudengar besok ulang tahunmu. Anggap saja ini hadiah untukmu…. Shim" ujarnya sebelum membanting pintu.

Shim ChangMin, pemuda yang baru saja dikeroyok itu hanya menghela nafas. "siapa yang aneh? Memakai hoodie setiap saat begitu" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"argh!" erang ChangMin saat hybrid Black Cat didepannya membubuhkan obat luka di lukanya. Hybrid itu hanya menggumam maaf lalu kembali mengobati luka – luka ChangMin.

Pemuda bermata masang yang berdiri di amabang pintu hanya menghela nafas. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat betapa banyak luka di tubuh adiknya. "kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tanyanya.

"dan membiarkan semua orang tau tentang ku?" tanya ChangMin sangsi. "kupikir tidak—Argh JaeJoong hyung!" teriak ChangMin saat htbrid bernama JaeJoong itu menekan lukanya.

JaeJoong mencebik kesal. "harusnya kau melawan Min, bagaimanapun aku tidak mau melihat adik iparku terluka" wajah cantik JaeJoong sedikit merona saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

ChangMin memutar matanya jemu. Sudah ia tebak JaeJoong akan mengatakan hal ini setiap kali melihatnya terluka. JaeJoong menatap ChangMin kesal. Dipukulnya ChangMin kuat dengan bantal. "ARGH JAEJOONG HYUNG!" teriak ChangMin saat pukulan JaeJoong telak mengenai lukanya.

"rasakan itu evil!" seru JaeJoong kesal lalu meninggalkan ChangMin begitu saja.

YunHo hanya bisa tersenyum miris pada ChangMin. Pukulan peliharaanya itu memang tidak pernah main – main. YunHo membalikan menoleh saat sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. "empt!" JaeJoong melumat bibir hati YunHo brutal. Sepertinya peliharaan Jung YunHo itu amat kesal melihat ekor hitamnya terus bergerak – gerak gusar.

ChangMin melotot melihat acara lumat melumat YunJae di ambang pintu kamarnya. "GET A ROOM PLEASE!" serunya masih meringis perih.

Keesokan harinya ChangMin kembali pada dandanan cupunya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih dandanan seperti itu, alasan yang sangat kuat hingga hanya ada empat orang di dunia yang tau. ChangMin menyerit melihat gerombolan murid yang biasanya membullynya tampak suram hari ini. ChangMin mengedarkan manik hitamnya mencoba mencari keberadaan seseorang yang memakai hoodie di kelas.

'dia tidak ada? Sepertinya hari ini akan tentram' gumam ChangMin menghela nafas lega.

"kudengar KyuHyun keluar dari sekolah"

"iya, mungkin efek perusahaannya bangkrut"

"eh Cho cooperation bangkrut? Yang benar saja!?"

"iya kau tidak lihat berita pagi ini?

"astaga aku tidak menyangka"

ChangMin menyerit mendengar gossip murid – murid di sampingnya. ChangMin mengamati pemuda blasteran bersurai pirang didepannya. Manik obsidianya beralih pada seorang pemuda berlesung pipit tak jauh darinya. 'Red Dragon atau White Horse?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Begitu sampai kamarnya ChangMin langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang. Dilepasnya kaca mata bacanya lalu diletakanya ke meja nakas. "perusahaan mana yang sanggup menginvasi cho corp?" gumam ChangMin.

"Chang, sudah waktunya makan" sesosok hybrid domba masuk ke kamar ChangMin.

"hmm iya" gumam ChangMin malas – malasan. "dimana YooChun hyung?' tanyaChangMin pada hybrid domba itu.

Junsu, si hybrid domba menggeleng. "makanlah, nanti sore Chunie akan mengajakmu ke pelelangan" ujar JunSu.

ChangMin mendengus kesal. "ayolah aku tidak akan gila—"

"hari ini umurmu tujuh belas tahun" sela YunHo tiba – tiba muncul. "kau harus mencarinya" ujar YunHo dingin.

ChangMin mendesah kalah. "tapi aku bukan namja kelebihan nafsu seperti kalian" dengus Changmin seraya mencomot sebuah paha ayam goreng.

*ChangMin pov*

Tch kenapa juga aku harus datang kesini. Oh astaga YooChun hyung mukamu menjijikan. "hyung, kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Aku tidak akan gila hanya karena tidak memiliki pet" ujarku jengah. Bagaimana aku tidak jengah kalau berada diantara kumpulan orang-orang kurang waras yang kelebihan nafsu begini? Oh apa perlu kuperjelas, sekarang aku berada di tempat pelelangan manusia setengah hewan, hybrid atau apa itu namanya.

Hybrid memang sudah banyak dipelihara manusia, tapi hybrid disini berbeda. Hybrid di sini dilatih kusus untuk memuaskan nafsu bejat namja. Singkatnya mereka dilatih untuk sex. Kuakui mereka cukup manis, seperti Lee SungMin hybrid kelinci yang baru saja laku terjual. "sabarlah ChangMinie, itu belum yang terbaik. Kujamin kau akan membeli yang terakir" ujar YooCun hyung kembali focus ke panggung. Orang-orang kembali sibuk berteriak saling menawar harga tertinggi untuk seorang atau seekor hybrid bernama Henry itu.

"terjual tujuh juta Won untuk orang di bilik 167" yap kami memang diberi bilik sendiri-sendiri supaya prifasi kami terjaga. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri juga banyak artis dan pejabat yang mampir kesini.

"baiklah, ini barang terakhir kami. Dan ini benar-benar spesial" Ujar si pembawa acara.

"Min lihat baik-baik" bisik YooChun hyung.

Mau tak mau aku menatap panggung. Seekor hybrid snow leopard tengah digiring oleh dua namja berbadan besar. Hybrid itu Nampak ketakutan saat seluruh orang memandangi tubuh nakednya. Kujilati bibirku yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Wajah ketakutanya, manik emasnya, bibir tipis yang merah merona, telinga leopardnya yang terlipat kebelakang, ow-ow juniornya itu imut sekali ah aku jadi ingin memilikinya.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku. Kembali kuamati lekat – lekat wajah ketakutan itu. Aku mengenalnya! Sangat mengenalnya!

"baiklah, ini barang terbaik kami bulan ini. KyuHyun, hybrid Snow Leopard umur tujuh belas tahun" benar itu KyuHyun yang selalu membullyku? Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi barang dagangan!? Kyuhyun mencengkram erat pita hitam yang mengikat kedua tangannya sementara ekor putih dengan totol hitamnya bergerak gelisah.

"kau masih bilang dirimu tidak tertarik eoh?" ejek YooChun hyung. Aku mendengus kesal tanpa menanggapi ocehan YooChun hyung yang memang dasarnya kelewat cerewet. Pikiranku langsung melalang buana kemanapun mereka mau. Otakku terus berkecambuk memikirkan mengapa KyuHyun bisa ada di sini. Bukankah ia manusia? Sekalipun manusia diubah menjadi hybrid, butuh waktu beberapa bulan. Bukankah KyuHyun baru keluar dari sekolah hari ini?

Tubuhku tersentak saat menemukan sebuah titik terang. 'jadi hoodie itu untuk menutupi telinga leopardmu?' gumamku dalam hati.

"dan yang paling menarik" sang pembawa acara memakai sarung tangan karet yang disediakan disana. "balikan tubuhnya" perintahnya pada kedua namja yang sedari tadi memegangi tubuh molek KyuHyun. KyuHyun menggerang ketakutan, setetes air mata mengalir dari manik emasnya. Astaga ini seperti bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Pembawa acara itu mengangkat ekor Kyuhyun menunjukan hole manis yang kuyakin mampu membuat seluruh namja yang berada disini menelan ludahnya.

Pembawa acara itu memainkan jarinya di sekitar hole Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhun mengeong pelan. Sial bahkan eonganya mampu membuat little Shim berkedut. Pembawa acara itu memasukan jarinya kedalam hole Kyuhyun membuat sang empunya menggerang keras. Oh Shit kenapa tidak jariku saja yang masuk!? Pembawa acara itu memaju mundurkan jarinya membuat lubang merah itu ikut terseret. Shit sepertinya rapat sekali! "dan yang terbaik, dia masih virgin" ucapan sang pembawa acara membuatku tercekat. Cho KyuHyun si brandalan itu masih virgin!?

Sang pembawa acara kembali menuju podium "jadi bagaimana penawaranya? Kita mulai dari sepuluh juta" ucapnya langsung membuat ricuh. Harga Kyuhyun perlahan merangkak naik. "dua puluh juta!" itu suara Yoochun. YooChun menatapku sekilas. "aku menawarnya untuk diriku sendiri" ujarnya mengedip genit. Dasar tikus kelebihan hormon.

"tiga puluh juta!" seru orang Lain. Yoochun mencebik tak suka "empat puluh!" seru yoochun. "lima puluh juta Won!" semua diam, tidak ada yang berani menyaingi harga yang diajukan seorang Choi SiWon. Aku memang tak melihat wajahnya, namun aku cukup hafal mendengar suaranya. Ternyata penerus White Horse itu juga ada di sini.

"baiklah lima puluh juta satu- dua-"

"tujuh puluh lima juta!" seruku kalem. Hening tidak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan YooChun menatapku seolah berkata 'kau gila Shim ChangMin!'

Aku mengkat bahuku tak acuh. Kutatap podium sambil menyeringai, bisa kurasakan KyuHyun tengah menatapku ketakutan. It time for revange Cho

Begitu acara selesai aku langsung menuju kebelakang panggung. Lebih tepatnya untuk menjemput peliharaan baruku. Sengaja aku memasang wajah angkuh saat berdiri di depan kandang KyuHyun. KyuHyun menatapku ketakutan membuatku menyeringai kecil. "do you remember me?" tanyaku berjongkok di depan kandangnya, menyejajarkan diriku dengan KyuHyun yang tengah meringkuk di ujung kandang.

Manik emas itu menatapku dari sela – sela poni peraknya. Ia menyerit lalu menggeleng pelan. "who are you?" tanyanya lirih.

Aku menyeringai. Aku kembali berdiri. "im your master now" ujarku dingin. "masukan dia ke mobilku" ujar ChangMin berlalu begitu saja.

Yoochun mendengus lalu menatap KyuHyun. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot ketakutan dari manik emas itu. "ikat dia, aku tidak mau adikku terluka" ujar YooChun.

Dua lelaki berbadan tegap langsung masuk ke dalam kandang KyuHyun dan mengikat kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meronta, menjerit dan menangis hanya diam melihat KyuHyun dibopong layaknya karung beras lalu dilempar begitu saja ke dalam mobil ChangMin.

YooChun menghela nafas lega setibanya sampai di rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan ia berharap Changmin akan menyerang KyuHyun saja dari pada memejamkan matanya sementara isakan lirih KyuHyun menjadi music pengiring. Sungguh ia ingin memberikan jaketnya pada KyuHyun untuk menutupi tubuhnya, tapi ia yakin dongsaengnya itu pasti akan marah besar.

ChangMin langsung keluar begitu saja dari mobil. YooChun menghela nafas pelan "biar ku antar ke kamarmu, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi untuk kebaikanmu sebaiknya kau turuti apapun yang ia mau" ujar YooChun pada KyuHyun. Dilihatnya hybrid itu mengangguk kecil.

Begitu membuka pintu KyuHyun sudah melotot melihat JaeJoong tengah mengoral junior YunHo sementara YunHo masih asik menonton tv. "uh" KyuHyun langsung memalingkan mukanya malu.

"kaliaann" desis YooChun kesal.

JaeJoong menatap YunHo tak mengerti. "apa?" tanya JaeJoong masih mengulum junior YunHo.

"ada yang melihat ChangMin?" tanya YooChun setengah dongkol.

"maksudmu Max? dia baru saja menatapku dengan manik ungunya" JunSu bergidik seram.

YooChun tiba – tiba sudah mencekal JunSu. "dia tidak melukaimu?" tanya YooChun kawathir.

JunSu terkekeh. "tenang saja my Werewolf. Dia tidak akan berani melukaiku" JunSu mengecup singkat bibir YooChun.

"k- kalian werewolf?" tanya KyuHyun takut. Werewolf adalah mahluk murni yang tentu saja sangat kuat.

JaeJoong menghampiri KyuHyun. Baru saja ia akan memeluk tubuh naked itu sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. "Cho KyuHyun. Cepat kemari" suara dingin ChangMin membuat seisi rumah bungkam.

Dengan langkah kaku KyuHyun mendekati ChangMin. Begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat, ChangMin langsung menyambar surai perak KyuHyun lalu menyeretnya masuk ke kamar. Semua menahan nafas mendengar teriakan KyuHyun lalu suara tamparan dari dalam kamar

Blam

YunJaeYooSu kembali bernafas saat pintu kamr Changmin sudah tertutup sempurna. "Max benar – benar mengerikan" gumam JaeJoong.

*ChangKyu Side*

KyuHyun hanya meringis pelan saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan meja. ChangMin kembali menjambak KyuHyun. Mempertemukan violet dan gold mereka. "naik ke ranjang. Cepat!" seru ChangMin dingin.

KyuHyun merintih pelan. Ia menaiki ranjang pelan – pelan. Maniknya terus mengawasi ChangMin yang tengah mengisi sebuah penyuntik kecil dengan darahnya dan beberapa macam obat. "menungging!" perintah CHangMin.

KyuHyun menggigil ketakutan saat merasakan beban kasur bertambah. KyuHyun makin kuat mengigit bibirnya saat ChangMin menyibak helaian rambut di tengkuknya. KyuHyun merintih saat tajamnya jarum suntik mulai menembus tengkuknya. KyuHyun menggelinjang pelan saat ChangMin selesai menyuntiknya.

ChangMin mengambil sebuah scaner lalu menscan tengkuk KyuHyun. Ia tersenyum puas saat datanya terpampang sebagai pemilik KyuHyun. ChangMin merendahkan badanya. "Your life is mine" bisik ChangMin tepat di telinga KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menahan isakannya mendengar bisikan ChangMin. Mulai sekarang ia adalah budak majikannya. "emh!" KyuHyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan usapan lembut di openingnya. Holenya berkedut pelan saat ChangMin memainkan telunjuknya di mulut hole KyuHyun, memasukan seruas saja lalu menariknya keluar, begitu terus hingga KyuHyun menggerang.

Jleb

"AKH!" KyuHyun memekik saat dua jari ChangMin langsung masuk ke dalam holenya dan bergerak brutal. KyuHyun menggeliat resah setiap kali ChangMin sengaja tidak menyentuh prostatnya.

"kupikir sudah cukup" ujar ChangMin tiba – tiba membuat KyuHyun kaget.

"tapi master aku—"

Plak

ChangMin menampar hole KyuHyun membuat pemuda manis itu menjerit. ChangMin dapat melihat dengan jelas junior KyuHyun menegak tinggi. ChangMin beranjak mengambil sebuah anal beads. KyuHyun hanya bisa menatap horror anal beads itu. Anal bead itu memiliki sepuluh bola berduri dengan diameter dari satu senti sampai lima senti.

"tetap menungging bitch!" ujar ChangMin dingin membuat KyuHyun kembali mengangkat pinggulnya.

ChangMin memasukan bola pertama dengan mudah hingga bola keempat. KyuHyun mulai merintih saat bola keempat mencoba menjebol holenya. "uhh master" desah KyuHyun kesakitan.

ChangMin mengusap – usap pinggiran hole KyuHyun dengan ibu jarinya setelah memasukan bola keempat. "bagaimana rasanya?" tanya CHangMin masih mengusap hole KyuHyun.

"uh penuh" desah KyuHyun penuh. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Holenya terasa penuh dan terbakar, tapi ia menyukainya.

ChangMin mulai mendorong bola kelima mengundang desahan keenakan KyuHyun. "oh~ oh! Emgh" KyuHyun menggeliat keenakan saat bola kelima masuk sempurna.

ChangMin menarik bahu KyuHyun, membuat pemuda manis itu terlentang. ChangMin memasukan bola keenam sekali dorong membuat KyuHyun berjengit kaget. ChangMin menyeringai melihat wajah sexy KyuHyun.

ChangMin terus mengamati wajah KyuHyun saat satu persatu bola berduri tumpul itu berhasil masuk ke dalam hole KyuHyun. ChangMin menarik kaki KyuHyun hingga kedua tungkai KyuHyun terkulai di lantai sementara bokong keaatas masih di ranjang. ChangMin berjongkok. Tinggal tiga bola yang tersisa. Ketiga bola itu cukup besar untuk langsung dimasukan. ChangMin mendorong bola kedelapan pelan, sengaja mengamati bagaimana lubang sempit itu melebar untuk dimasuki bola berdiameter empan senti itu.

"ahh~" desah KyuHyun saat bola itu berhasil masuk. "AKH!" KyuHyun menjerit saat ChangMin tiba – tiba memasukan bola kesembilan sekali sentak. KyuHyun menghela nafas panjang. Tinggal bola terakhir yang tersisa, bola terbesar dan duri kecil paling banyak.

ChangMin menyeringai melihat betapa tegangnya ekspresi KyuHyun. ChangMin memasukan setengah bola terakhir lalu menariknya keluar mengundang desahan tertahan KyuHyun. "mghh master please" rengek KyuHyun. Ia benar – benar ingin semua penyiksaan ini berakhir.

ChangMin menyeringai ia memasukan bola itu perlahan mengundang jeritan dan rintihan KyuHyun. "ohhh~ ahhh~ uhh perihh mghh!" desah KyuHyun. Kepalanya mendongak mencoba mengurai rasa sakit ada holenya.

KyuHyun mendesah lega saat seluruh bola itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya menyisakan sebuah tali mengantung di bokongnya. "tidurlah" ujar ChangMin seraya naik ke ranjang.

"eh tapi—ahh~" ucapan KyuHyun langsung terhenti begitu ChangMin memencet sebuah remote kecil. Bola – bola anal beads itu bergetar tak teratur dan meroling prostatnya. "emhh master hentikan" KyuHyun menatap ChangMin memelas.

"tidurlah Kyu" ujar ChangMin memunggungi KyuHyun "kau tidak boleh manstrubasi" ancam ChangMin dingin sebelum terlelap.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin nanar. "tapi—"

"tidur! Atau aku akan memperkosamu" desis ChangMin membuat KyuHyun langsung memunggungi ChangMin.

"welcome my new life. Very bad" KyuHyun menggumam pelan.

"Shim KyuHyun tidur!" desis ChangMin.

KyuHyun terlonjak kaget mendengar panggilan ChangMin. 'Shim?' batin KyuHyun bingung.

Paginya ChangMin langsung meinggalkan KyuHyun tanpa melepas anal beads KyuHyun. Ia bahkan membiarkan KyuHyun memakai pakaian barang sehelai, tentu saja KyuHyun sangat malu jika harus bertemu orang lain selain masternya itu.

Tok tok tok

KyuHyun terkesikap. Buru – buru ia menutupi tubuh nakednya dengan selimut. "uh masuklah" ujar KyuHyun pelan.

JaeJoong dan JunSu memasuki kamar ChangMin. Mereka tersenyum melihat KyuHyun menunduk malu. "tenanglah kami juga pet" ujar JaeJoong memamerkan ekor kucingnya.

KyuHyun menghela nafas lega. "aku kira kalian sebangsa dengan master" ujar KyuHyun pelan.

"kau memanggilnya master?" tanya JunSu tak percaya.

KyuHyun mengangguk bingung. JaeJoong menggeleng pelan. "sudah sudah ayo kenalan, aku Kim JaeJoong, pet Jung YunHo" ujar JaeJoong.

"umm. Cho KyuHyun, pet…" KyuHyun bingung, ia bahkan tak tau nama masternya.

"ChangMin, kau pet milik ChangMin" ujar JunSu.

"oh, hum" KyuHyun menganggukan kepalanya imut.

*skip*

ChangMin berkumpul bersama beberapa temannya di teras rumah. "jadi akhirnya kau punya pet min? wah cukhae" ujar JongHyun tersenyum simpul.

ChangMin menyesap teh buatan KyuHyun tenang. "dia bukan petku, hanya seorang pelacur" ujar ChangMin memejamkan matanya.

"pardon?" JongHyung menatap ChangMin bingung.

ChangMin membuka matanya, sekilas maniknya berkilau ungu. "dia hanya pelacurku" jawabnya kalem.

*KyuHyun side*

KyuHyun buru – buru berlari ke taman samping rumah. Ia benar – benar perlu menangkan diri sekarang. KyuHyun membelalakan maik emasnya begitu berhadapan dengan YunJae yang tengah berciuman panas sambil meremas sana sini. KyuHyun buru – buru memutar arahnya ke kolam belakang. Maniknya kembali melebar melihat JunSu tengah menunggangi YooChun brutal di pinggir kolam. "aish kenapa mereka tidak tau tempat sih!" umpat KyuHyun kesal. Akhirnya ia beralih mendekam di kamarnya dan ChangMin.

KyuHyun memeluk kedua lututnya erat. "aku hanya lacurnya ya?' gumam KyuHyun pelan. Dibenamkannya wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

Cleck

"buatkan aku makanan" perintah ChangMin tiba – tiba.

KyuHyun mengangguk. Ia melepas kaos dan celannya, menyisakan celana dalam berwarna coklat tua melekat di tubuhnya. ChangMin hanya mengijinkannya memakai pakaian saat ada temaannya. KyuHyun berjalan menuju dapur lalu memakai aporn pink milik JaeJoong.

ChangMin menyerit melihat KyuHyun tak memandangnya sama sekali. Namja jangkung itu terus mengikuti Kyuhyun. KyuHyun ada didepannya tapi tak berjiwa. ChangMin memeluk KyuHyun dari belakang. "aku berubah pikiran, bagaimana kalau memakanmu saja?" ChangMin menjilati telinga KyuHyun lalu mengulumnya pelan.

"mhh master" desah KyuHyun pelan. KyuHyun tak melawan saat ChangMin menggigiti lehernya. 'aku hanya lacurnya' kalimat itu terus berputar di otak KyuHyun membuatnya ingin menangis. KyuHyun teringat pada orang – orang yang dibullynya semasa sekolah. Dulu ia dengan mudah mengatai mereka, sekarang ia bisa merasakan betapa sakit hatinya jika dikatai seperti itu.

ChangMin mematikan kompor lalu mendudukan KyuHyun di atas pantry. ChangMin menarik aporn KyuHyun lalu meraup nipple coklat muda KyuHyun. KyuHyun hanya mampu mendongak dan berusaha menikmati permainan ChangMin. ChangMin meraup junior tegang KyuHyun. Mengisap sesekali menggigitinya membuat KyuHyun melayang.

"oh, KyuHyun?" JaeJoong tiba – tiba masuk ke dapur membuat KyuHyun kaget. Reflek KyuHyun menendang ChagMin hingga terjungkal.

Kedua hybrid itu kaget melihat ChangMin terjungkan, namun mereka segera berubah ngeri melihat manik violet CHangMin. "kau…." ChangMin menggeram rendah pada KyuHyun. "bitch" Changmin langsung menyambar surai perak KyuHyun lalu menyeretnya ke kamarnya.

JaeJoong menatap ngeri kejadian barusan. "i—itu tadi Max?" gumamnya takut. Max adalah sisi lain ChangMin, sisi werewolfnya yang liar dan kejam. Seperti halnya YunHo dan U know atau YooChun dan Micky. "yunie cepatlah pulang" gumam JaeJoong kawathir.

*changKyu side*

ChangMin menghempasan KyuHyun begitu saja, membiarkan peliharaanya itu terjembab di lantai kamar mandi. "brengsek. Ku buat kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan" umpat ChangMin menarik lengan KyuHyun lalu menghempaskannya ke tembok.

"ampun, maafkan aku hisk" isak KyuHyun. Isakannya semakin keras saat ChangMin menyalakan shower untuk menyiramnya.

CHangMin menggeram, ia mengambil sebuah selang air. Dihimpitnya badan KyuHyun hingga tak bisa bergerak. Tanpa mengatakan apapun CHangMin langsung memasukan ujung selang karet itu sedalam mungkin dalam hole KyuHyun. KyuHyun menjerit, ia berusaha berontak saat dirasanya air mulai mengalir memenuhi holenya.

"mghh master hisk lepassh!" KyuHyun berusaha menjauhkan bokongnya dari jangkauan ChangMin.

ChangMin menampar pantat KyuHyun keras mengundang jeritan KyuHyun. Diusapnya benjolan kecil yang perlahan membesar di bawah perut KyuHyun. "enak bukan?" tanya ChangMin menambah kecepatan aliran air dalam selang.

"tidak" KyuHyun bersendawa lirih "sama sekalihhh shhh" desis KyuHyun. KyuHyun mengamati bagaimana perutnya membuncit menyakitkan.

ChangMin menghentikan aliran air. Ia membuka resletingnya lalu menjejalkan junior besarnya kedalam hole KyuHyun tanpa peduli selang air itu masih tertancap di sana.

KyuHyun menjerit. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya sudah tak tertahankan. Ia hanya bisa menjerit dan merintih saat ChangMin menarik keluar selang air bersamaan dengan iamenggerakan pinggulanya. KyuHyun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menyangga perut buncitnya, perutnya mirip dengan yeoja hamil empat bulan. KyuHyun terus bersendawa setiap kali CHangMin menggerakan tubuhnya. Gerakan brutal ChangMin membuat air dalam perutnya bergejolak. "AKH! Ohh enak!" jerit KyuHyun saat ChangMin berhasil menumbuk prostatnya.

ChangMin menyeringai. Ia makin cepat menumbuk prostat KyuHyun sambil mengocok junior KyuHyun dan memelintir nipplenya. "you're so sexy Kyu" bisik ChangMin.

"mghh" KyuHyun tak mampu menjawab. "master aku tidak tahan" ujar KyuHyun lemas. "masterh!"desah KyuHyun panjang saat juniornya mengeluarkan laharnya.

"nghh Kyuh" jepitan kuat hole KyuHyun membuat ChangMin menggeram. ChangMin memuntahkan seluruh sarinya dalam hole KyuHyun. Menambah kembung perut KyuHyun. ChangMin mencabut juniornya dari hole KyuHyun membuat air mengalir dari hole KyuHyun. "duduk di lantai" perintah ChangMin.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin lemas. Meski begitu ia tetap menuruti perintah ChangMin. Ia duduk di lantai menghadap ChangMin, membuka lebar kedua kakinya hingga ChangMin dapat melihat dengan jelas tetesan air dari hole merah KyuHyun.

"mengejanlah. Kluarkan air dari perutmu" ujar ChangMin.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin lemas. Tubuhnya sudah benar – benar tak bertenaga. "enggh" KyuHyun berusaha mengejan sekuat mungkin, menciptakan pancuran air dari holenya dengan jarak lumayan jauh.

ChangMin menyeringai melihat pancuran air dari hole KyuHyun. "hey—Kyu?" ChangMin langsung berjongkok melihat KyuHyun terkulai lemas di lantai, manik emasnya tertutup sempurna membuat ChangMin panic. ChangMin buru – buru mengeringkan badan KyuHyun lalu menggendongnya ke kamar.

"JAEJOONG HYUNG PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" teriak ChangMin menggema.

*skip*

ChangMin merasa telinganya akan terbakar mendengar kotbah JaeJoong soal 'persamaan derajat uke dan seme' sunggu jika hybrid didepannya ini bukan milik kakaknya sudah pasti ChangMin akan mendepaknya dari rumahnya. "iya aku tau aku salah" ujar ChangMin mengusir hyung cantiknya itu dari kamarnya.

ChangMin mengambil kaca mata bacanya di nakas. Ia menghela nafas melihat KyuHyun masih setia pingsan. CHangMin membaca bukunya di samping KyuHyun. "engh" leguh KyuHyun pelan. Dikerjabkanya manik emasnya mencoba menyesuaikandengan cahaya.

"akhirnya kau bangun" ChangMin menggengam erat tangan KyuHyu.

"ChangMin? Shim ChangMin?" tanya KyuHyun tak percaya. KyuHyun langsung memeluk ChangMin erat. "hisk maafkan aku hisk. Aku berjanji tidak akan membullymu lagi di sekolah" isak KyuHyun.

ChangMin mengerjab bingung. "Kyu ada apa?" tanya ChangMin mengusap punggung KyuHyun lembut.

"sepertinya aku terkena karma karena membullymu" ujar KyuHyun sendu. "eh kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kalau masterku tau kau bisa mat. Cepat sana keluar" seru KyuHyun panic sambil mendorong – dorong dada ChangMin.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun tak percaya. "kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun memiringkan kepalanya. "kau Shim ChangMin yang setiap hari kupukuli" jawab KyuHyun polos.

"kalau begini?" ChangMin melepas kacamatanya. Benar saja KyuHyun langsung memucat.

"m—master maaf" cicit KyuHyun pelan.

ChangMin menghela nafas. Dia duduk di ranjang lalu memeluk kepala KyuHyun. "tenanglah aku tidak akan menyiksamu lagi" ujar ChangMin lembut. KyuHyun menatap ChangMin tak yakin. ChangMin tersenyum lembut. Ia melumat bibir pink KyuHyun lembut. "percayalah padaku" bisiknya.

"boleh aku bertanya?" tanya KyuHyun diangguki ChangMin. "kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan ketampanan—" KyuHyun buru – buru membekap mulutnya, seluruh wajahnya memerah karena malu.

ChangMin terkekeh. "pertama karena, ya kau juga taukan? Aku werewolf dan aku punya dua kepribadian. Sejak aku membelimu Max yang menguasai tubuhku" ujar ChangMin.

"Max?" tanya KyuHyun.

"dia diriku yang lain, kedua kau pemilik Grifin corp—"

"WHAT!?" kaget KyuHyun.

"jangan berteriak Kyu. Aku, YooCun dan YunHo hyung pemilik Grifin corp" terang ChangMin.

"pantas kau membeliku sangat mahal" gumam KyuHyun.

"ketiga kalau aku pamer ketampanan banyak uke dan yeoja yang mengejarku" ujar ChangMin pede.

KyuHyun memukul bahu ChangMin kesal. "dasar pede. Lalu kenapa kau selalu melanggar pertauran yang kubuat?" tanya KyuHyun.

"karena dengan melanggar aku bisa selalu bertemu denganmu" ujar ChangMin mengundang kerutan di dahi KyuHyun. "aku menyukaimu Kyu, sejak kita junior high school" ujar ChangMin membuat wajah KyuHyun merah padam. "lalu kenapa saat aku tidak melanggar kau tetap menghajarku?' tanya ChangMin.

"karena wajahmu enak dipukuli" cengir KyuHyun polos.

"yak mau kuperkosa lagi?" tanya CHangMin kesal.

"ampun master"

.

.

.

Muncul dengan ff baru padahal tunggakan ff banyak *jleb*

Ff tercepat 4 jam jadi, maaf klo typos ya XD

Sbnernya aku cuman pgn nyampein unek – unekkku aja sih soal perffan changkyu/?

Nah yang mau aku soroti skrg ini soal readers aka CKS

Yeah its just my opinion, aku sbg author udh berusaha buat ff sebaik mgkn. Emg msh klh saing dengan author professional lain sih

Sejujurnya aku lebih suka ffku direview dari pada di fav. Krn dgn review aku bisa tau ± ffku. Aku lebih seneng ada review panjang lebar gitu dari pada liat notif di gmail isinya cmn nge fav. Kalian nge fav berati ffku lumayan utk kalian. Tp aku ga tau kekurangan ffku.

Terus soal yg ngereview 'lanjut' gitu doang (terutama utk ff berchap). Mending kalian review sok tau/? Aja. Dgn review sok tau aku bisa ngira – ngira apakah jln crtanya terlalu mdh ditebak atau ngga.

Nah yg paling nyebelin, silent readers, ghost readers dsb. Aku juga butuh kritik saran kalian. Kan ga mungkin statistic view/? Satu ff ampe puluhan tp yang review cmn krg dri 10. Masa mreka mau baca ulg 10 kali. Please untuk golongan ini munculah/?

Jgn salahin ff changkyu di ffn melangka, menurutku mungkin beberapa author udh pindah kelain hati *jiah* karena ff buatannya krg di respect

Yah itu dah semuanya. Maaf kalo menyinggung *bow*


End file.
